a spooky night german
by perfecthuman
Summary: Halloween. Wegen Amber muss Nathaniel auf die Party des Jahres gehen und so gut wie jeder seiner Schule ist anwesend. Darunter auch Castiel, den er doch eigentlich zu hassen pflegt. Aber irgendwie wird aus einem einfachen Kuss viel, viel mehr. [Cas x Nath ; One-Shot, Halloween-Special]


Laute Musik dröhnte die Ohren der Teenager zu, die gemeinsam lachten sowie tanzten. In den verschiedensten Kostümen konnte man sie dabei antreffen – Da war ein Zombie und gegenüber eine Fee. Mal lief einem ein Werwolf über dem Weg und überreichte einem The 10th Doctor – Cosplayer eine Flasche Bier. Kurz gesagt: Es war Halloween und das hieß, dass man endlich sich so verschieden wie möglich anziehen konnte und auch wenn Halloween eher gruselig wirken sollte, so nahmen sie alle es als Chance, um endlich zu feiern und sich zu betrinken.  
Nathaniel konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was Amber ihm dabei antat. Während sie als Miley Cyrus hier anmarschierte, zwang sie ihn dazu, ebenfalls mit einem Kostüm zu kommen. Und was konnte da Nathaniel schon so groß machen? Selbstverständlich, ein verrückter Wissenschaftler. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt kein Gefallen an solchen Partys und erst Recht nicht an diesem ganzen Verkleiden-Quatsch. Man musste sich einfach nur den Schülersprecher anschauen, wie er so da stand in dem offenem Kittel ( Unter dem er übrigens nichts Weiteres trug ) und den zerstrubbelten Haaren. Oh und wehe man vergaß die Schutzbrille auf seinem Kopf! Zwar fanden es die meisten lustig, selbst konnte er sich aber einfach nur als lächerlich bezeichnen.  
Kim lief rüber zu Nathaniel und gab ihm kurz einen leichten Schlag gegen seinen Hinterkopf. "He, wie wär's wenn du auch mal endlich versuchst Spaß zu haben?"  
Eher angewidert von der Idee schüttelte Nathaniel seinen Kopf und winkte ab. "Weißt du, das ist nicht so meins... Und naja." - "Dafür siehst du aber zu gut für die Party aus. Außerdem starren dich genügend Mädels an.", grinste die Dunkelhäutige und trank etwas von dem Alkohol. Da sich Nathaniel davon genau so wenig überzeugen ließ, lachte Kim auf und trat ihm etwas näher. Leise flüsterte sie ihm so: "Oder interessieren dich hier eher die männlichen Monster, hm?"  
Ohne sich auch zu schämen, sprach sie die Worte aus. Sofort stieg eine Röte in Nathaniels Gesicht, war sogar auf einer Art und Weise geschockt. "Ach, Q-Quatsch...", stotterte etwas nuschelnd und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Allerdings sagte diese Reaktion Kim nicht, dass sie Unrecht hatte, ganz im Gegenteil.  
"Okay, okay, ich verstehe.", meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Gleich danach gab sie ein weiteres Winken. Kurz schweifte sie ihren Blick von Nathaniel ab und betrachtete die verschiedenen Menschen im Raum. "Woah!", gab sie von sich mit einem Pfiff, "Schau mal was für ein Teufel angekommen ist!"  
Nathaniel blickte ebenfalls in die Richtung, in die auch Kim schaute und erkannte Castiel, verkleidet als Teufel mit Lysander, der ironischerweise einen Engel darstellte. "Partnerkostüme also, das sieht ja niedlich aus.", kommentierte noch Kim und das viel zu lange Starren Nathaniels. "Verstehe also." In ihrer angetrunkenen, vielleicht auch schon betrunkenen, Laune ergriff sie die Hand des Blonden und zog ihn durch die Masse. Etwas überrascht wollte er wissen, wohin sie ihn denn brachte und als er das realisierte, war es auch schon viel zu spät. "He, Castiel, endlich bist du da. Der Kleine hat sich ja schon gelangweilt."  
Mit einem Stoß in seinen Rücken brachte Kim Nathaniel direkt vor Castiel. "Gott, verzieh dich.", entgegnete dieser jedoch nur und blickte zu den Leuten am Sofa rüber, die gerade genüsslich eine Mischung zwischen Cola und Wodka tranken. So wie man es sich denken konnte, steuerte Castiel – Nathaniel ignorierend – dort hin, um sich selbst endlich zu betrinken. "Aw, da war wohl jemand nicht so von deinem Kostüm begeistert, ne?" Nach diesen Worten ging Kim zurück zu der Gruppe von Leuten, die voller Spaß zu der Musik tanzten.  
Seufzend lief er zu irgendeiner Ecke des Raumes, denn er war beschämt – Wie konnte sich das gottverdammte die betrunkene Kim nur erlauben – von dem Zusammentreffen mit Castiel gerade eben. Wenn man dann auch noch den Blick Lysanders sah, den er den beiden dabei zuwarf, konnte man nur noch größer das Bedürfnis zu haben, endlich zu verschwinden. Leider musste er hier mindestens bis Mitternacht bleiben, schließlich durfte Amber auch nur zur Party, weil Nathaniel da war und wenn er seiner Schwester nicht den Gefallen machte, würde sie ihm nur die Schule zur Hölle machen, falls sie das nicht schon ohnehin tat.  
Eigentlich wusste Nathaniel gar nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. Eins war ihm sicher – Bis jetzt haben ihm schon sechs Leute versucht das Trinken anzudrehen, wahrscheinlich um endlich mal den braven Jungen betrunken und außer Kontrolle zu sehen. Das durfte er keinesfalls zulassen und er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was passieren könnte, wenn er betrunken war und nicht mehr die Fähigkeit besaß, anständig zu denken.  
Plötzlich wurde die Musik etwas leiser, weswegen sich Nathaniel überrascht zu der Gastgeberin wandte. Sie hieß Rose und war eigentlich erst seit drei Monaten auf der SA-High, was ihn umso mehr überraschte, dass ausgerechnet sie für die Party des Jahres ( Laut vielen Schülern) verantwortlich war.  
„Guyyys, wisst ihr was, wer Lust hat auf ne Runde Flaschendrehen, soll verdammt noch mal raus in den Garten kommen!", kurz gab sie ein Kichern von sich, „Dort kann's dann mal bisschen zugehen, ne?" Nach dieser kurzen Anrede wurde auch schon wieder die Musik laut aufgedreht, was wohl die meisten Jugendliche zufrieden stellte. Als wäre keine Unterbrechung gewesen, tanzten sie wieder weiter oder machten mit ihrem Partner rum. Man musste sich nicht einmal fragen, ob die Chance für Nathaniel bestand, beim Flaschendrehen mitzumachen, denn man konnte sich viel zu leicht denken, was seine Antwort war. „Nein." Und genau das musste er auch gerade steinfest zu seiner Schwester sagen. „Komm, bitte! Tu mir einfach den Gefallen, wird lustig.", schrie Amber damit ihr Bruder ihn verstehen konnte. Wieder verneinte er, allerdings nahm Amber keine Rücksicht drauf. Einfach so zog sie ihn raus zum Garten und ihr Griff war dabei so fest, dass er sich dabei nicht befreien konnte – Etwas, was sie durch all die Kämpfe mit ihm geschafft hatte, schließlich zankten sie sich gerne zu Hause mal. „Denkst du, ich schaffe es, Castiel zu küssen? Der macht da bestimmt mit, der war eh schon draußen!"  
Im Garten versammelte sich eine Gruppe auf dem Boden der Terrasse, die meisten waren aus seiner Stufe, was ihn nicht gerade glücklich machte. „Waaaaas, unser seriöser Herr Schülersprecher, HIER?!" Lachend klatschten ein paar und zeigten dem Jungen einen Platz auf dem Boden. Spätestens jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr aus der Sache rausreden.  
Auch Castiel war da. Direkt gegenüber von Nathaniel saß er und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den der eigentlich so Bodenständige nicht einsortieren konnte. ‚War es mehr so ein, was zum Teufel willst du hier machen? – Blick oder eher so ein ‚Na, das wird mal lustig zu sehen, wie du das hier versuchst. – Blick.', stellte sich Nath selbst die Fragen.  
„Also es ist meine Party, also fange ich auch an!", verkündigte Rose und drehte die Flasche. Voller Spannung schaute jeder auf die Flasche, die am Drehen war und als sie schließlich bei Lysander stehen blieb, gaben so ein paar Mädchen ein Jubeln hervor. „Eigentlich mache ich gar nicht mit. Bin nur hier, um sicher zu gehen, dass Castiel hier niemanden umbringt.", entgegnete er von sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ach, ne, das geht gar nicht!", kommentierte ein Mädchen, dass Nathaniel nur schwer bekannt vorkam. „Los, küss sie, sonst ist es unfair!" Nachdem mehrmals die Spieler Lysander dazu anfeuerten, der eigentlich gar kein Typ von so etwas war, doch noch mitzumachen und endlich Rose zu küssen, willigte er ein.  
Ein breites Grinsen zierte Roses Gesicht, als sie zu ihm rüber ging und einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sich seine Wangen leicht rosa färbten. „Danke.", flüsterte sie leise und zog sich wieder zurück. „Mh. Ja, also. Das war aber auch nur für die Runde.", gab er von sich und stellte sich hinter Castiel. Von dem stillen Lysander sollte man aber auch so etwas nicht erwarten. Und genauso wenig von Nathaniel. „He, aber wir sind uns doch eigentlich alle einig, wer jetzt drehen muss?", sagte Rose und alle Blicke lagen auf Nathaniel.  
„Ich?", gab er etwas geschockt von sich, erinnerte sich gleichzeitig aber auch daran, dass er wirklich in diesem Kreis saß und sozusagen als Teilnehmer kam. „O-Okay." Nathaniel nahm die Flasche an sich und drehte sie. Irgendwie hoffte er darauf, dass es ein Mädchen war, bei dem er sich nicht ein Stück schämen musste.  
Und da man gerade von Mädchen sprach, blieb die Flasche stehen.  
Auf Castiel.  
Die meisten brachen in ein Gelächter aus und schauten die beiden einfach nur abwechselnd an. „Hmph.", war der einzige Ton, der dabei von Castiel kam und sein Gesicht schien auf jeden Fall nicht erfreut. „Also Nathy, das gilt hundertprozentig.", sagte Dake und grinste ihn an. „Aber er ist ein Junge!", protestierte Nathaniel und fügte dazu auch innerlich hinzu ‚Und auch noch Castiel'. Die einzige Person, die dabei nicht erfreut war, war natürlich Amber, auf sie achtete aber kaum einer. „Na los!" Küssen, küssen, küssen!", feuerten alle an und es war schon fast lächerlich, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Oder auch einfach nur peinlich.  
Da man irgendwann nachgeben musste, kam Castiel rüber zu Nathaniel, was den Blonden noch mehr schockierte. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich in den Gedanken, den Jungen, den er doch so sehr hasste, wirklich zu küssen? Und da war Castiel auch schon Nathaniel so nah und bevor er auch noch irgendwie etwas sagen konnte, berührten die Lippen Castiels seine. Es war ein sehr sanfter Kuss, Castiels Lippen waren weich und kurz biss er auf Nathaniels Unterlippe. Ohne auch zu wissen, was er da gerade wirklich tat und mit dem Verstand ganz weit entfernt, öffnete er etwas überrascht seinen Mund wegen dem Kuss. Das sah Castiel wohl eher als Aufforderung und ließ seine Zunge in Nathaniels Mund gleiten. Das Klatschen und den jubelnden Beifall der Anderen ignorierten die Zweien. Da war nur noch diese warme Zunge, die wohl die ganze Mundhöhle Nathaniels erforschen wollte. Nicht einmal wild – Nein, es war eher langsam und leidenschaftlich.  
Überrumpelt legte Nathaniel seine Hände auf Castiels Brust und stieß ihn weg. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, die Pupillen so groß wie noch nie und sein Herz schien zu rasen. „Was zum…", murmelte er nur und stand auf, um schnell zu Flüchten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wohin zu genau.  
Nach Luft suchend, atmete Castiel schwer und wisch sich den Speichel vom Mund weg. Was auch immer gerade passierte, er wusste nicht, ob es so gut war. Die anderen schienen sehr belustigt über den Fakt, dass die beiden den Kuss vielleicht etwas zu sehr vertieft haben und Nathaniel danach auch noch verschwand. „Castiel.", erklang Lysanders Stimme, der ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick anschaute. Beste Freunde verstanden sich auch ohne Worte, weswegen Castiel ein einfaches Nicken von sich gab und ebenfalls aufstand. Auf der Suche nach Nathaniel. Die Jugendlichen schien es eh nicht zu stören, sie waren schon bei der nächsten Runde dran.

Sein Herz hörte einfach nicht auf, wieder normal zu schlagen und allgemein dieses ganze Gefühl in seinem Körper… Nathaniel war verdammt noch mal durcheinander, wegen einem dummen Kuss, der rein gar nichts bedeutete! Außerdem war es Castiel, da konnte man doch nicht wirklich so ausflippen? Suchend nach einem Ort, an dem er sich beruhigen kann, lief er die Treppe hoch und lief wahllos in irgendein Zimmer. Die Schritte hinter ihm beachtete er dabei nicht.  
Er ließ sich sofort auf das Bett fallen, kniff seine Augen zu und versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder wegzulenken. Weg von diesen wunderschönen, weichen Lippen, die seinen Mund so liebkosten, wie er es sich noch nie vorstellen konnten. Und dann auch noch seine Zunge, die erst etwas zaghaft in ihn glitt und von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr von ihm wollte. Es war einfach unglaublich, ja, sogar atemberaubend. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein einziges Chaos.  
Als die Tür auf ging, setzte sich Nathaniel sofort wieder hoch und die Person, die im Türrahmen stand, wollte er jetzt auf keinem Fall sehen. „Castiel, geh weg!", brüllte Nathaniel voller Emotionen, was ihn zu tiefste überraschte, da er eigentlich gar nicht vorhatte, ihn so laut anzubrüllen. „Hmph.", gab Castiel nur von sich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Panik stieg in Nathaniel auf, als Castiel dann auch noch den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte und zu dem Bett trat. „Castiel. Geh. Weg.", versuchte Nathaniel ihn zu verscheuchen und Castiel stieß Nathaniel einfach nur zurück aufs Bett. Bevor er sich wieder aufsetzten konnte, schwang sich Castiel auf ihn und platzierte seinen schönen Hintern direkt auf Nathaniels Mitte. „W-Was… M-Machst…", auf einmal zitternd wollte Nathaniel heraus finden, was Castiel jetzt vorhatte, brachte aber kaum ein richtiges Wort aus seinen Lippen. Sein Körper schien sich auf eine tiefere Gegend zu konzentrieren und seine Augen starrten gar nicht mehr Castiels Gesicht beziehungsweise seine Lippen an, sondern wanderten runter an seinem Hals bis hin zu seinem Bauch. Fuck. Nathaniel checkte gerade Castiel aus und verspürte sogar das urplötzliche Verlangen ihn anzufassen und seinen Mund in seinem Hals zu vergraben. „C-Ca-„, doch er wagte es nicht, seinen Namen auszusprechen, während Castiel sich zu ihm runter beugte und etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte.  
„Du magst verwirrt sein, aber du willst doch bestimmt weiter machen, wo es aufhörte, nicht wahr?"  
Nathaniels Körper fühlte sich viel zu warm an und er spürte dieses komische Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, auch noch dieses andere seltsame Gefühl, das noch tiefer lag. Oh Gott… Er hatte jetzt doch bestimmt nicht wirklich SO auf Castiel reagiert, oder?  
Der Junge auf ihm bemerkte seine Reaktionen, wirklich alle. Schmunzelnd setzte er seine Lippen auf Nathaniels und leckte über seine Lippen. Unwiderruflich öffnete Nathaniel seinen Mund und ihre Zungen begonnen einen Kampf, der scheinbar kein Ende hatte. Es war nicht mehr so ruhig wie vorhin, nein, diesmal schienen sogar beide über sich herzufallen und jeden Millimeter im Mund zu erforschen. Die großen Hände Castiels ruhten auf seiner Brust, fuhren allerdings runter und schienen wohl langsam Nathaniels Körper entlang zu streichen. Nicht lange und schon streifte er ihm den Kittel ab, warf diesen ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen in irgendeine Ecke des Raumes.  
Wegen Atemnot mussten sie den wilden Kuss unterbrechen, keuchend und nach Luft ringend, sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. Was auch immer gerade geschah, es gefiel den Beiden und als sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen, um griff Nathaniel mit der linken Hand seinen Hals und vergrub die andere in seinen kinnlangen, roten Haaren.  
Er wollte ihn. Jetzt.  
Fast schon hibbelig streifte Nathaniel seine Jacke ab und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter sein Oberteil. Beide fingen an zu lachen, unterbrachen kurz den Kuss, denn Castiel setzte sich wieder gerade auf und zog sein Shirt aus, allerdings viel zu langsam und ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Es war einfach nur ekstatisch, zuzuschauen, wie langsam immer mehr Kleidung wegfiel und sein Körper war auch noch so gut aussehend. Mittlerweile wurde das beengende Gefühl in Nathaniels Hose viel zu stark und er wollte sich einfach nur noch von seinen Hosen entledigen. Hastig fummelte Nathaniel an Castiels Gürtel los und nachdem er diesen geöffnet hatte, schlüpfte der Rothaarige selbst schnell aus der Hose. Als Nathaniel dabei erkennen konnte, wie Castiels Pracht eindeutig mehr Raum brauchte, schluckte er kurz. Er konnte einfach verdammt noch mal nicht seine Augen davon abwenden und bemerkte nicht, wie er sich über seine Lippen leckte. Diesen Anblick fand Castiel mehr als nur amüsant und machte sich an Nathaniels Hose zu schaffen. Auch da dauerte es nicht lange, sie endlich ihm zu entledigen und der muskulöse Junge beugte sich wieder runter zu Nathaniel. Diesmal küsste er nicht seinen Mund, sondern neckte seinen Hals. Ein leises Stöhnen entflog dabei aus Nathaniels Mund und lies Castiel leicht kichern. Er biss sanft in seine Haut und hörte nicht auf, nachdem er die Bestätigung des Jungen unter sich bekam, dass es ihm auch wirklich gefiel. Es war ihm egal, ob er Spuren hinterließ, viel wichtiger war einfach dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl. Castiel konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken, wollte einfach nur jede einzige Stelle von Nathaniel lecken und genießen. Seine Hände strichen an seinem Bauch entlang, runter zu seinem Penis und seine rechte Hand glitt anschließend in die Unterhose des Blonden. Nathaniel konnte dabei das Stöhnen nicht unterdrückten, dafür fühlte es sich viel zu gut an, wie die Hand raus und runter ging, ihn so gut wie möglich stimulierte. Seine Nippel wurden gleichzeitig geliebkost, vorsichtig gesaugt. Sein ganzer Körper schien immer heißer zu werden und es reichte einfach nicht mehr. „Ich..", schaffte er es mit einem genugtuenden Seufzer zu sagen, allerdings auch nur das. „Castiel blickte kurz auf, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und lächelte. „Ich weiß schon." Mit diesen Worten verschwand plötzlich sein Gesicht vor ihm und er spürte, wie Castiel langsam an seinem Bauch ihn entlang küsste, runter zu seinem Steifen. Angekommen am Ziel, zog Castiel die Boxer etwas weiter runter und schaute sich den Penis genau an. Er war viel größer, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können bei Nathaniel. Obwohl er noch nie einem Jungen eine geblasen hatte, so fand er es in der Situation einfach nötig und nahm langsam die Eichel in seinen Mund. Es schien auch Nathaniel gefallen, der ein weiteres Stöhnen von sich gab. Vorerst spielte er mit seiner Zunge nur etwas dran rum, nahm dann aber auch die ganze Länge in den Mund. Automatisch griff Nathaniel nach Castiels Kopf, vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Mit seinen Händen gab er den richtigen Rhythmus an und es war ein so tolles Gefühl, dass er beim Masturbieren niemals erreichen konnte. „St-stopp…!", stöhnte Nathaniel nach kurzer Zeit und zog Castiel wieder nach oben. „Ich.. also… ich will dich." Anfangs verstand Castiel es noch nicht genau, interpretierte es dann aber doch noch korrekt, was bei dem flehenden Blick Nathaniels schwer zu übersehen war. „Sicher?", fragte er nach und ohne auch nachzudenken, nickte Nathaniel. „Ich will dich. In mir. Jetzt." Es war anstrengend, diese Worte auszusprechen und Castiel ging kurz runter von dem Bett, rüber zu seiner Hose, die auf dem Boden lag. Schnell holte er ein Kondom aus der Hosentasche und entledigte sich seiner Boxershorts. Als Castiel wieder vor Nathaniel auftauchte, seufzte dieser glücklich auf - Er hatte seine Nähe schon fast vermisst. „Wirklich sicher?", hakte Castiel noch einmal nach und der Blonde gab ein genervtes Ja von sich. „Mach… einfach."  
Das erste Mal mit einem Jungen war bestimmt nicht so wie mit einem Mädchen. Und für Nathaniel war es ja sogar das gottverdammte allgemeine erste Mal. Zum Glück wusste Castiel wenigstens ein bisschen und meinte; „Es wird gleich etwas wehtun, aber du musst dich entspannen, okay?" Nachdem er Nathaniels Beine ergriff und sie sich um den Hals legte, nahm er zwei seiner Finger in den Mund und befeuchtete diese mit seinem Speichel.  
Wegen alldem konnte Nathaniel gar nicht mehr richtig denken und als der erste Finger in ihn reingeführt wurde, stöhnte er. Es tat anfangs weh, man gewöhnte sich aber sehr schnell daran und als Castiel seinen Finger auch etwas bewegte, wurde es noch besser. „Mehr.", brachte er es irgendwie heraus und Castiel tat es, wie Nathaniel es auch wollte. Er führte zwei Finger ein, diesmal tat es etwas mehr weh und sein Körper spannte sich an. Es reichte nicht. „Gottverdammt Castiel, mach nicht so viel rum und steck einfach deinen scheiß Penis endlich in mich rein."  
Überrascht über Nathaniels Wortwahl ergriff er erneut das Kondom und riss das Päckchen auf. Schnell und gekonnt zog er sich das Gummi über seinen Schwanz und setzte ihn an Nathaniels Loch an. Bei einem war sich Castiel gerade auf jeden Fall sicher: Er wollte jede einzige Regung in Nathaniels Gesicht sehen. Jede einzelne.  
Langsam glitt er in ihn hinein, sehr langsam und achtend auf die Reaktionen Nathaniels Körper. Es war etwas ganz anderes als Castiels Finger und das freute ihn auch. Sein Körper spannte sich, als Castiel etwas tiefer ging und blickte den Jungen, in dem er sich nun befand, an. „Entspann dich. Dann wird's noch besser.", murmelte er leise und man konnte es kaum verstehen, da er selbst durch den Wind war. Er hatte schließlich seine ganze Länge in ihm drin und beugte sich zu Nathaniel runter, um ihn zu küssen. Beide blickten sich tief in die Augen und langsam fing Castiel an, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Nicht nur Nathaniel stöhnte, sondern auch Castiel gab einen zufriedenen Ton von sich. Besonders als sie das richtige Tempo fanden, wurde es gut und dann auch noch Nathaniels wunden Punkt – „C-Castiel…", stöhne Nathaniel laut, bekam aber keine Antwort, denn Castiel wurde immer schneller und versuchte sogar noch tiefer einzudringen, einfach um den Punkt noch besser zu treffen. Seine Atmung war so unkontrolliert und es fühlte sich einfach so eng in ihm an, was auf jeden Fall etwas Gutes war. Er konnte sogar spüren, wie es immer enger wurde und auch ihre Stimmen wurden lauter. „Scheiße, ich komm bald…"  
Nathaniel versuchte schon die ganze Zeit dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken und da ergriff Castiel auch noch seinen Penis. Es war so viel und mit einem letzten Stoß und auch Pumpen kamen beide mit einer kleinen Zeitverzögerung. Sie stöhnten gegenseitig ihren Namen dabei und Nathaniel ergoss sich über sich selber sowie Castiel. Bei diesem unglaublichen Gefühl kollabierte Castiel fast und besaß gar keine Kraft mehr in seinen Armen. Er lag einfach noch auf Nathaniel und küsste ihn, keuchte immer noch und konnte nicht begreifen, wie er noch nie einen besseren Orgasmus haben konnte. „Scheiße…", stöhnte er einfach immer wieder und Nathaniel spürte eine so unglaubliche Entspannung in jeder Zelle seines Körpers, die sich gleichzeitig doch nicht so entspannt anfühlte.  
Castiel zog seinen Penis aus Nathaniel raus und es fühlte sich wie eine Leere in ihm an. Er war so verweint mit ihm und nun war er weg. Benommen zog Castiel das Kondom runter und stand auf, um in der Kommode nach Taschentüchern zu wühlen. Bei dessen Fund machte er sich und anschließend Nathaniel sauber.  
Was ist eigentlich überhaupt geschehen? Nathaniel begriff einfach gar nichts mehr. „Gott…", nuschelte er leise und Castiel legte sich neben ihm, küsste ihn. Dem Rothaarigen war auf jedem Fall klar, dass die beiden wohl bald ein Gespräch haben mussten. Und auch, dass das gerade eben kein einfacher Sex war.  
Dabei fühlte sich nämlich allein schon ein einfacher Kuss viel zu gut an.

»


End file.
